finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV weapons
This is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy XIV. Due to the nature of the Armory System, each weapon is tied to a specific Discipline; equipping a weapon/tool changes class accordingly. Lists *Gladiator's Arm *Samurai's Arm *Red Mage's Arm *Scholar's Arm *Pugilist's Arm *Marauder's Arm *Lancer's Arm *Archer's Arm *Rogue's Arm *Dark Knight's Arm *Machinist's Arm *One-Handed Conjurer's Arm *Two-Handed Conjurer's Arm *One-Handed Thaumaturge's Arm *Two-Handed Thaumaturge's Arm *Arcanist's Grimoire *Astrologian's Arm Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia2015Alkalurops.png|Alkalurops. Dissidia2015BuddingWand.png|Budding Maple Wand. DFFNT Zenos's Omega Samurai Blade.png|Omega Samurai Blade. DFFNT Zenos's Shinryu's Katana.png|Shinryu's Katana. DFF2015 Y'shtola's Shire Crook.png|Shire Crook. DFFNT Zenos's Susano's Tachi.png|Susano's Tachi. TruthSeekerDFFAC.jpg|Truth Seeker. DFF2015 Thyrus Y'shtola.png|Thyrus. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Almandal (XIV).png|Almandal. DFFOO Anathema (XIV).png|Anathema. DFFOO Aymur (XIV).png|Aymur. DFFOO Banos del Sol (XIV).png|Banos del Sol. DFFOO Budding Wand (XIV).png|Budding Wand. DFFOO Fists of the Sixth Sun (XIV).png|Fists of the Sixth Sun. DFFOO Hellish Claws (XIV).png|Hellish Claws. DFFOO Lemegeton (XIV).png|Lemegeton. DFFOO Murgleis (XIV).png|Murgleis. DFFOO Mythrite Rapier (XIV).png|Mythrite Rapier. DFFOO Nagi (XIV).png|Nagi. DFFOO Omnirod (XIV).png|Omnirod. DFFOO Shire Rapier (XIV).png|Shire Rapier. DFFOO Spharai (XIV).png|Spharai. DFFOO Stardust Rod (XIV).png|Stardust Rod. DFFOO Sudarshana Chakra (XIV).png|Sudarshana Chakra. DFFOO Thyrus (XIV).png|Thyrus. DFFOO Vanargand (XIV).png|Vanargand. DFFOO Veil of Wiyu (XIV).png|The Veil of Wiyu. DFFOO Yoshimitsu (XIV).png|Yoshimitsu. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Ancient Sword Icon.png|Ancient Sword. PFF Hauteclaire FFXIV Icon.png|Hauteclaire. PFF Lost Allagan Knuckles Icon.png|Lost Allagan Knuckles. PFF Steel Falchion Icon.png|Steel Falchion. PFF Susano's Tachi Icon.png|Susano's Tachi. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Ifrit's Blade SSR.png|Ifrit's Blade (SSR). FFAB Spharai FFXIV SSR.png|Spharai (SSR). FFAB Stardust Rod FFXIV SSR.png|Stardust Rod (SSR). FFAB Thyrus SSR.png|Thyrus (SSR). FFAB Ifrit's Blade SSR+.png|Ifrit's Blade (SSR+). FFAB Spharai FFXIV SSR+.png|Spharai (SSR+). FFAB Stardust Rod FFXIV SSR+.png|Stardust Rod (SSR+). FFAB Thyrus SSR+.png|Thyrus (SSR+). FFAB Artemis Bow FFXIV UR.png|Artemis Bow (UR). FFAB Thyrus FFXIV UR.png|Thyrus (UR). FFAB Tupsimati UR.png|Tupsimati (UR). FFAB Thyrus FFXIV UR+.png|Thyrus (UR+). FFAB Thyrus FFXIV UUR.png|Thyrus (UUR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Air Knives FFXIV.png|Air Knives. FFRK Almandal FFXIV.png|Almandal. FFRK Apocalypse Zeta FFXIV.png|Apocalypse Zeta. FFRK Cobalt Katzbalger FFXIV.png|Cobalt Katzbalger. FFRK Curtana FFXIV.png|Curtana. FFRK Draconomicon FFXIV.png|Draconomicon. FFRK Ferdinand FFXIV.png|Ferdinand. FFRK Gae Bolg FFXIV.png|Gae Bolg. FFRK Gambanteinn FFXIV.png|Gambanteinn. FFRK G Magitek Sword FFXIV.png|G Magitek Sword. FFRK Goblin Scimitar FFXIV.png|Goblin Scimitar. FFRK Hailstorm Rod FFXIV.png|Hailstorm Rod. FFRK Halonic Exorcist's Rod FFXIV.png|Halonic Exorcist's Rod. FFRK Hauteclaire FFXIV.png|Hauteclaire. FFRK Hofuds FFXIV.png|Hofuds. FFRK Hvergelmir FFXIV.png|Hvergelmir. FFRK Ifrit's Kris FFXIV.png|Ifrit's Kris. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFXIV.png|Kaiser Knuckles. FFRK Lilith Rod FFXIV.png|Lilith Rod. FFRK Lominsan Bow FFXIV.png|Lominsan Bow. FFRK Lunaris Rod FFXIV.png|Lunaris Rod. FFRK Majestas FFXIV.png|Majestas. FFRK Mistilteinn FFXIV.png|Mistilteinn. FFRK Morkinskinna FFXIV.png|Morkinskinna. FFRK Omnirod FFXIV.png|Omnirod. FFRK Rod of the Black Khan FFXIV.png|Rod of the Black Khan. FFRK Sasuke's Blades FFXIV.png|Sasuke's Blades. FFRK Shire Cesti FFXIV.png|Shire Cesti. FFRK Shire Rod FFXIV.png|Shire Rod. FFRK Sphairai FFXIV.png|Sphairai. FFRK Stardust Rod FFXIV.png|Stardust Rod. FFRK The Keep of Saints FFXIV.png|The Keep of Saints. FFRK Truth Seeker FFXIV.png|Truth Seeker. FFRK Thyrus FFXIV.png|Thyrus. FFRK True Ice Rod FFXIV.png|True Ice Rod. FFRK Tyrfing FFXIV.png|Tyrfing. FFRK Veil of Wiyu FFXIV.png|Veil of Wiyu. FFRK Verethragna FFXIV.png|Verethragna. FFRK Yoshimitsu FFXIV.png|Yoshimitsu. FFRK Yukimitsu FFXIV.png|Yukimitsu. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Cobalt Winglet.png|Cobalt Winglet. FFBE Ul'dahn Falchion.png|Ul'dahn Falchion. Gallery ;Gladiator/Paladin FFXIV Wave Shamshir.png|Wave Shamshir. ;Pugilist/Monk FFXIV Spharai.png|Spharai. ;Lancer/Dragoon FFXIV Liberator.png|Liberator. ;Rogue/Ninja FFXIV Hive Kris.png|Hive Kris. FFXIV Points of the Goddess.png|Points of the Goddess. FFXIV Sasuke's Blades.png|Sasuke's Blades. FFXIV Yoshimitsu Animus.png|Yoshimitsu Animus. FFXIV Yukimitsu Awoken.png|Yukimitsu Awoken. ;Archer/Bard FFXIV Wave Bow.png|Wave Bow. ;Arcanist/Summoner FFXIV Veil of Wiyu 2.png|Veil of Wiyu. ;Arcanist/Scholar FFXIV Cognitome.png|Cognitome. FFXIV Omnilex Zenith.png|Omnilex Zenith. FFXIV Wave Grimoire.png|Wave Grimoire. 14 Category:Final Fantasy XIV weapons Weapons